changes
by Dancinchic2636
Summary: someone comes back to the pond and it leads to some unexpected changes. my first MD fanfic r


It was around 10 o'clock and everyone had gone home. The park was completely empty. All of a sudden there was a bright spiral of light. After a few seconds a female duck came out of the portal. Duck- "Oh it feels good to finally get out of there. Now for the pond." She stretched and then walked away.  
At the pond there is a loud scream. All of the ducks run into the kitchen to find Mallory spitting food out into the sink. Duke- "What happened?" Mallory- "Somebody (looks at Nosedive) put worms in my soup!" Nosedive starts cracking up laughing. Wildwing- "That's 4 times in the past 3 days!" Mallory- "Yeah and it's always me. There are four other people living here. Why don't you get them for a change?" Nosedive- (still laughing) "Because I love seeing you get mad at that stuff." Mallory- (running to attack Nosedive) "Maybe this'll change your mind!" Wildwing holds back Mallory so she won't hurt him. Wildwing- "Dive why don't you just get outta here. And for the sake of your life you might wanna stay away from Mallory for a few days." Mallory- (while Nosedive is leaving the room) Damn straight!" Wildwing lets go of Mallory when Nosedive is completely gone. Mallory- (throwing away the soup) "That kid makes me so mad! Some times I wish he would just-" Mallory is cut short by the sound of Nosedive in the other room. Nosedive- (from another room) "Uh guys!" Thinking he just wants attention the ducks are hesitant to answer his call. But they decide to go anyway. It's perfectly clear that Mallory does not have any interest in what it is that's bothering Nosedive. But she goes with them anyway.   
Nosedive is standing face to face with Lucretia Decoy. The other ducks enter and a shocked look is written across their faces when the see who is standing in the room with Nosedive. Duke- "Lucriesha DeKoy!" Tanya- "How did you get here? You were sent to demention limbo. There's no way out of that place." Lucretia- "Nothing is impossible." Wildwing- "Yeah well you're going back." Nosedive- "She'll just come back again." Wildwing- "No she won't cause we're sending her to a different limbo." Wildwing walks over to a secret cabnet that looks just like it's part of the wall. He opens it and takes out what looks like a lazer pointer. Wildwing- "Grin hold her." Grin walks behind her and holds her. Wildwing points the lazer at her. Wildwing is about to push the button when he's stoped. Mallory- "Wildwing wait!" Mallory walks up to Wildwing. Wildwing- "What are you doing?" Mallory- "Can I talk to you for a second?" Wildwing- (to Grin) "Keep a hold on her." Wildwing and Mallory walk into another room to talk.  
Wildwing- "Mallory what are you doing? Why did you stop me?" Mallory- "Wildwing just hear me out. Lucriesha was sent to dementional limbo." Wildwing- "Yeah and?" Mallory- "And, so was Canard." Wildwing- "Mallory I already know this." Mallory- "Would you let me finish? Anyway, Lucretia found a way out and Canard didn't. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Wildwing- (with a confused look on his face) "Not really." Mallory- "If we keep Lucriesha here, we can find out how she got back and then use that to get Canard out." Wildwing- (puts his hands on Mallory's sholders) "Mallory you're a genious." Mallory- "I know." The two of them leave the room.   
Wildwing- (Walking into the room where the other ducks are) "Grin you can let go of her now." Everyone looks at Wildwing in a confused way. Confused, Grin lets go of Lucriesha. Wildwing- (to the team) I'll tell ya later. (to Lucretia) You're shairing a room with Mallory." Mallory and Lucriesha leave to the room. Nosedive- "What was that? One minute you're sending her to dimentional limbo and the next you're letting her stay here? What's wrong with you? Mallory put a spell on you didn't she?" Wildwing- "Calm down Dive. No she didn't put a spell on me. She just brought up a very good point." Duke- "And what's that? She won't betray us again, she already did that?" Wildwing- "No! Canard!" Everyone- "What?" Wildwing- "Canard was sent to the same limbo as Lucriesha." Grin- "What's your point?" Wildwing- "If Lucriesha got out all we have to do is find out how she did it. Then use that to get Canard out." Everyone- (understanding) "Oh."   
In Mallory's room. Mallory- "Ok there are only two rules. Number one, anything I say goes. And number two, always follow rule number one." Lucretia- (giving a solute) "Yes sir! (she starts looking around the room) So where do I sleep?" Mallory- "On the floor." Lucriesha- "There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor." Mallory- "Fine. You can sleep on the couch in the recreation room. I don't care where you sleep just so that you stay out of my way." Lucretia steps up to her. Challenging her. Mallory- "You have got to be kidding me. I could break you in half." Mallory turns around and starts to walk away when Lucretia pulls her back by her hair. The two of them start to fight. After a little while the door opens. Wildwing and Duke run in breaking up the fight. Wildwing has to hold Mallory back. Mallory- (struggling against Wildwing) "Let me go! Let go!" Wildwing- (ignoring Mallory) "What happened?" Lucretia- "I don't know. I was leaving the room when all of a sudden she just tackles me. I was just trying to defend myself." Mallory- (almost escaping from Wilwing's grip) "YOU LIAR!" Wilwing- (struggeling with Mallory) "Duke why don't you get her out of here. I need to talk to Mallory." Duke- "You got it." Duke escorts Lucretia out. When she passes Mallory, Mallory tries to jump at her, but wildwing holds her back. When Wildwing sees that they are gone he lets go of Mallory. Mallory- "Wildwing that's not what happened! She started all of it! I was the one that was trying to leave!" Wildwing- "Calm down. I believe you. I'm not sure how well this is gunna work. Especially with you two of you always going at it." Mallory- "No. This is gunna work. I can control myself as long as there's at least one other person in the room with us. But she'll have to stay with Tanya." Wildwing- "Are you sure?" Mallory nods.   
Everyone is gathered in the main area. Wildwing and Mallory enter the room. Wilwing- "Ok. Change of plans. Lucriesha you're staying with Tanya." Tanya- (to Lucretia) "Come on I'll show you where it's at." The two of them leave. Wilwing- (to the others) "All right guys, it's our job to make sure Mallory and Lucriesha don't get into another fight. From now on they are never to be left alone together." Nosedive- "What did you do, Mal? Rip the girl's head off?" Mallory- (in Nosedive's face) "Do not even start with me!" Mallory leaves the room very angry. Nosedive- "Was it something I said?" Grin- "Yes."   
Tanya and Lucretia are walking down the hall. Lucretia- "So what's the deal? Why is everyone acting buddy buddy to me all of a sudden?" Tanya- "I wish I knew." Lucriesha- "So what's the deal with Mallory and Wildwing?" Tanya- "What do you mean?" Lucretia - "Come on, you don't see it? (Tanya gives her a confused look) They're obviously crazy for each other." Tanya looks surprised that she said that. They get to the door and go in. Tanya- "I don't know what your talking about. Wildwing's our captain."Lucretia - "Not if I tell you how to get Canard out of limbo." Tanya looks at her, shocked.  
Phil comes into the main area. Phil- "Alright duckies. You have a game in fifteen minutes. What's the problem? Why aren't you getting ready?" Wildwing is about to answer him when out of another room comes Lucretia followed by Tanya. Phil- (spotting her) "WOW! She's back! (he walks up to Lucriesha) Where have you been? Think of all the money I could make off of you. Where did you go? I'm gunna have to call everyone. I've found my money making machine. (he starts walking out of the room but stops in the door way) GET READY FOR YOUR GAME!" Phil leaves. Lucretia - "Well there's one thing that hasn't changed." Mallory- (to herself, Lucriesha can't hear here but the guys standing around her can) "I can think of a lot more than that, that hasn't changed" Wildwing- (to everyone) "Come on guys we have a game. Lucretia you're staying with Phil until the game is over." Everyone leaves the room.  
In Phil's office. Phil is on the phone talking to an agent. Lucretia is on the other side of the room. Lucretia - (talking to Draggonus on a communicator) "Everything's going according to plan." Draggonus- "Good. Make sure they don't suspect anything." Lucretia - "As you wish Lord Draggonus." She hangs up the communicator.  
In the locker room after the game. Nosedive- "That was the quickest game we've played yet." Everyone agrees but Tanya is off in her own world. Duke- (to Tanya) "Hey Tanya. (she doesn't move) Yo earth to Tanya. (still she doesn't move) TANYA! (finally she comes out of her trance) Hey you ok kid?" Tanya- "I don't know. I was just thinking about something Lucretia said." Wildwing- "What was it?" Tanya- "She said you won't stay captain anymore if she tells us how to get Canard out of limbo. (there is a short pause) Do you think she's on to us?" Mallory- "She couldn't be. How could she know that we're doing this to get Canard out?" Tanya- "I don't know but for some reason she wants us to get him out." Mallory- "Well we can't trust her. We can't trust what she tells us." Duke- "Yeah well it's all we have to go on for now." Mallory- (angry) "You can't be serious! You're actually gunna trust her! She's a traitor! We can't believe anything she says!" Nosedive- "Mallory he does have a point." Mallory- "I can't believe this! Do all you guys feel this way? (Everyone nods. Mallory gives a digusted sigh) Men." She turns and leaves the room. Tanya- (calmly) "I'm not a man."  
Lucretia is in the main area, looking at all the buttons on Drake 1. Mallory comes in. Mallory- " You didn't sabatous anything did you?" Lucretia- "No. Why would I do that?" Mallory- "Alright what's you scam?" Lucretia- "What?" Mallory- "Come on, tell me. Why are you trying to help us so much?" Lucretia- "I don't know what you're talking about." Mallory- "Look I don't know how you got the others to trust you, but I don't. I never will. I see what you're trying to do and it's not gunna work." Lucretia- "I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Mallory- "Don't play that game with me! You might as well tell me the truth. I'm gunna find out what's going on." Lucretia- (with an attitude) "You're even worse than I remember." Mallory and Lucretia start fighting again. The others come in and once they notices them fighting they run to stop them. This time Grin grabs Mallory and Wildwing grabs Lucretia. Wildwing- "Woa woa woa. What happened you two?" Lucretia- "I don't know. I was just sitting here minding my own business when she comes up and starts accusing me of having you guys fooled about something. Then she started fighting me. I was just defending myself." Mallory- "You weren't minding your own business! You were snooping around!" Wildwing- (to Mallory) "Wait a minute. Is this true? (Mallory avoids eye contact with everyone and has a guilty look on her face) (still looking at Mallory) Tanya why don't you take Lucretia to your room. (Wildwing lets go of Lucretia. She and Tanya leave the room) (still looking at Mallory) Guys why don't you all go order a pizza or something." Without saying a word everyone leaves. Wildwing is still looking at Mallory. Mallory- "Wildwing would you stop looking at me like that." Wildwing- "I just can't believe you! Is it me? Did you not understand what we were gunna do?! Or is it her?! Is it just the fact that you can't stand her?!" Mallory- "Wildwing she's trouble-" Wildwing- (cutting Mallory off) "You think I don't know that! I don't trust her anymore than you do. But you have to control yourself. From now on you go no where near Lucretia unless we're all in the same room. In which case you'll be on the opposite side of the room. Is that clear?!" Mallory nods. Wildwing leaves disappointed in her.  
Every one is gathered in the Rec Room. Everyone is watching a movie. Every one but Mallory. Mallory is behind the sofa pacing back and forth to keep herself busy. Nosedive- (to Mallory, without looking back) "Hey why don't you go some where else if you're not gunna sit down and watch this movie with us." Mallor paces back and forth. Obviously thinking. Mallory- "You know what, you're right." Nosedive- (putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth) "Of course I am." Mallory- I'm gunna go work out. Anybody care to join me? (she pauses and nobody says anything) I'll take that as a no." Mallory leaves the room. Seeing that Mallory is gone Lucretia gets up and moves to sit next to Wildwing. Lucretia- So (she puts some popcorn in her mouth) What's up with you and Mallory?" Wildwing- "Whaddo you mean?" Lucretia- "Come on. It's obvious you have feelings for her." Wildwing- "What?!" Every one shushes him. The two of them get up and move into the kitchen.  
Wildwing- (walking into the kitchen with Lucretia) "What makes you think I have feelings for Mallory?" While they are talking Wildwing is making microwave popcorn. Lucretia- "I mean think about it. Ever since I showed up the two of you have been together as much as you could." Wildwing- "What makes you think that?" Lucretia- "Well let's see. When you were about to send me back to limbo she stopped you. You went into another room with her and when you came out it was obvious you did what she asked. And when I was in Mallory's room. Why did you come to her room in the first place?" Wildwing- "Uh..well....I..." Lucretia- "And then you stayed in her room. Then after that last fight you stayed alone with her again. It's obvious what's going on here. So what're you gunna do about it? (there is a short pause) Just something to think about." Lucretia takes the popcorn and goes back to the Rec Room. Wildwing is frozen in thought. He was thinking so hard that he didn't even see Mallory standing right infront of him. It was like he was in his own little world. Mallory- (waving her hands infront of Wildwing) "Hello? Anybody home? (there is no change) Wildwing. WILDWING!" He finally snaps out of it. Wildwing- "Mallory. I didn't see you come in." Mallory- "Yeah I noticed." Wildwing- "Oh sorry." Mallory- "What were you thinkin' about?" Wildwing- "Nothing important." Wildwing leaves the room. Mallory- "OK? That was weird."  
The ducks are practicing on the ice Lucretia is on the bench watching them. The ducks are shooting at Wildwing. It's clear Wildwing has something else on his mind. He's hardly paying attention. Duke shoots the puck. Duke- "Wildwing look out!" Wildwing snaps out of it just before a puck hits him. Wildwing is pushed off his feet. The other ducks skate up to him. Nosedive- "Hey bro you OK?" Duke- "Yeah you don't seem to have your head in the game." Wildwing- (getting up) "I'll be fine guys. I just need to sit out a little while. You guys run some plays or something. Wildwing gets off the ice and joins Lucretia on the bench. The other ducks gather on the ice. Tanya- "I wonder what's gotten into Wildwing?" Nosedive- "I dunno man. He's never been like this before." Mallory- "He was acting really strange last night too." Duke- "It's like he's in his own little world ur somethin'" Grin- "We should get back to practicing hockey." Mallory- "Grin's right. Let's run 33." The ducks break and start running the play. Lucretia- "What happened to you our there?" Wildwing- "You! You're what happened to me. You and Mallory." Lucretia- "I don't get it." Wildwing- "You got me thinking about her. (Lucretia shows a look of understanding) Every minute I just...I just can't get her out of my head. I even had a dream about her last night." Lucretia- "What're you gunna do?" Wildwing- "There's nothing I can do. I'm team captain. I can't do anything about it." Lucretia- "You could if we get Canard out of Limbo. Then you wouldn't be captain anymore. You could do something about it." Wildwing doesn't respond to this. He just sits on the bench in thought.  
Back in the main room Wildwing is by himself pacing back and forth. Obviously thinking about something. He stops for a moment and when he does a hand is placed on his sholder. Startled he turns around lifting his arm ready to release a puck only to find Mallory standing across form him with a puck launcher in her hand, also ready to fire a puck. Mallory- (while they both lower their guard) Hey are you OK? You've been acting really weird today." Wildwing- "Yeah I'm just thinking." Mallory- "About Canard?" Wildwing- "Ye- No- I- I can't even think of what I was thinkin' about." Mallory- "Hey I wanna get him back just as much as you do." Wildwing- "Then what're we waitin' for?" Mallory- "Your word." Wildwing- (sighs) "I don't trust her." Mallory- "Neither do I. But it's something we've gotta do." Wildwing- "How do you do it?" Mallory- "Do what?" Wildwing- "Hide your feelings so easily?" Mallory- "I dunno. Ever since I could remember I haven't shown any feelings. Except anger. That's the one feeling I can't hide. (there is a short pause) Hey whatta ya say we go get Canard back." The two of them leave to another room.  
Duke, Nosedive, Tanya and Grin are gethered in the Rec Room just hanging out. Wildwing and Mallory come in. Wildwing- "Hey. Where's Lucretia?" Tanya- "She's in the kitchen." Wildwing- "Good. Cus we're putting our plan into action." Duke- "You mean?" wildwing- "We're gettin' Canard back."  
Lucretia is in the kitchen eating. She has her back to the door. The rest of the ducks enter. She doesn't even turn around. Wildwing- "Lucretia (she turns her head) We want Canard back." Lucretia turns back around, gives a decieving smile, takes one more bited of her food and turns back around toward them. Lucretia- "Good to hear it. So who's gunna go?" Mallory- "You are." Lucretia- "Oh no I'm not.Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't. It only works once. I can go in, but I can't bring him or myself out. One of you have to do it." There is a short pause. Wildwing- "I'll go." Duke- "No. You're team captain. We can't risk it. Be sides what about Nosedive? You're his big brother. You're the only one he listens to." Wildwing- "Well you're not going. We need your speed (looks at Tanya) And you're team tech. We need your brain. (looks at Grin) And we need your strength." Nosedive- "Looks like I'm going then." He begins to step forward but Mallory stops him. Mallory- "No! I'll go." Wildwing- "No Mallory. You're our weapons specialist." Mallory- "And he's your brother. Who's more important family or a weapons specialist? (Wildwing is about to say something but Mallory continues) besides this was my idea. (turning to Lucretia) Whaddo I do?"   
In the main area every one is gathered. Mallory is checking her weapons to make sure they're loaded. Lucretia- "I told you, your weapons won't work." Mallory- "I know." Mallory puts a puck blaster in a holster around her waist and slings a puck launcher across her back. Mallory- "i'm ready." Lucretia- (handing her something) "Here. Push this button and it'll take you to Limbo. You know what to do when you find Canard?" Mallory nods. Mallory- "Connect us with the rope and find the blind man with one eye. Get the stones and align them in the right order on the table." Lucretia- "Right. But remember it's the stones in the white poutch. The ones in the blue poutch take you to a different dimention." Mallory- " White poutch. Got it." Lucretia steps back to where the other ducks are. Mallory pushes the button and is sucked into Limbo. Wildwing- "How long till she gets back?" Lucretia- "I dunno. It could be hours, it could be days. It depends on smart she is." Lucretia leaves with a sly look on her face. Wildwing- (to the other ducks) "I've gotta bad feeling about this."  
Mallory is standing, stunned, in the field of Limbo. Limbo looks like Puckworld, but everything is dead. There are no plants or animals. Just a bunch of ducks walking around. Mallory- "That was interesting. (she starts walking around) Now if I could only find Canard." Mallory is walking around taking in her surroundings. Not paying attention to where she is going. Suddenly someone bumps into her. Mallory- "Hey watch it buddy." Canard- "Mallory!?" Mallory- "Canard! well that was easier than I thought it would be." Canard- "What're you doin' here? Did Dragonnus get to you too?" Mallory- "No no, nothing like that. I came to get you out." Canard- "But how did you get here?" Mallory- "Lucretia escaped so we got her to tell us how to get you out and here I am. (giving Canard some of the rope) Here tie this around your waist. What ever happens don't let this thing get disconnected or it won't work and I won't be able to get you out. Now we need to find a blind man with one eye. Do you know where he is?" Canard- "Yeah I've seen him before but he always has people around him. And I've heard that a lot of the trouble that goes on here has something to do with him." Mallory- "Then we're gunna hafta be careful. Let's go." The two of them walk for a while. After walking a little ways Canard suddenly pulls Mallory behind a rock. Mallory- "What're you doing?!" Canard- "Those are some of Graccus's men." Mallory- "Who's Graccus?" Canard- "Basically he's the Dragonnus of Limbo. He'll do anything he has to to get outta this place. He's gunna be trouble." Mallory- "This is gunna be another problem I can tell already. OK Canard you know this place better than I do. Whaddo we do? (Canard looks around in thought) Anything?" Canard- "No. We're gunna hafta play it cool."Mallory- "Play it cool? How are we gunna do that? Especially with this rope?" Canard- "Here. Come here." Canard starts fooling around with the rope.  
Graccus's men are talking amoung themselves. They stop talking when they see Canard and Mallory. Duck1- "Well, well, well. If it isn't Canard." Duck2- "And he's got a chick with him." One them stops the two of them. Duck1- "Where do you think you're going?" The duck winks at Mallory. Mallory rolls her eyes. Canard- "I was just showing Angela around.I thought she would want to see Candle Ridge and this is the shortest route." Duck1- "Sorry but you know you can't go through there." Mallory approaches him. Mallory- (in a flirtful way) "Please" She rubs his arm. Duck1- (reluctantly) "Fine (to Canard) But you know the rules" The two of them walk past the group of ducks. Mallory- (while walking) "We're gunna have a problem with him" Canard- "Why?" Mallory- "Because I know him." Canard- (surprised) "You know Kenny?" Mallory- "Is that what he's going by now?" Canard- "How do you konw him?" Mallory- "We were good friends durry military school. (they walk in silence for a while) His real name is Francis Davis, but I just called him Davis. (they walk in silence for a while longer) Where are we going anyway?" Canard- "Right here." They go into a building. Mallory looks around and is in awe when she sees a lot of computers and even more buttons. Mallory- "Please tell me you know how to work this stuff." Canard doesn't answer her and starts pushing buttons. Canard- "There." Mallory- "What? There what?" Canard- "I shut down the alarms to the place." Mallory- "What does that have to do with the man we're looking for?" Canard- "Graccus is the man we're looking for. For some reason he likes it here. He won't even tell the rest of his men how to get outta here." Mallory- "Then it's a good thing we already know how to get out. (Canard gets a worried look on his face) Canard what's wrong?" Canard- "I just don't trust her." Mallory- "Neither do I, but it's something we've gotta do. Now where're we going?" Canard takes her to the window and points to a cave at the base of a tall rocky hill. Canard- "You see that cave? (Mallory nods) That's it." Mallory- "That's it. That's where we're goin'?" Canard- "Come on." They leave the building unaware that Davis was following them.  
Canard and Mallory are walking through the cave. Mallory- "What're we looking for? There's nothing in here." As they turn the corner they come face to face with four ducks. Canard- "That." Duck1- "Canard!" The ducks start to chase them through the cave. Mallory gets out her puck blaster. She turns and points to one of the ducks. When she pulls the trigger nothing happens. Mallory- (throwing the pucks blaster on the ground) "Damn" Mallory keeps running till she gets to a wall. She runs up the wall and flips in the air and lands behind the ducks that were chasing her. She easily takes them out. She runs back to where Canard is. Mallory- (looking around in confusion) "Uh Canard what were they guarding? There's nothing here." Canard- "Just because you can't see it. (he fits a loose stone into a hole and a door opens) Doesn't mean it's not there."They walk into the room. As the door is about to close Davis rolls under the door. Mallory- "Davis! What're you doing here?" Davis- "I want outta this place." Canard- "Let's go." They run into another room full of jusnk and things that Graccus never even looks at. As they're leaving the room Mallory spots two bags at the other side of the room. Mallory- "Hold it." Canard- "What? There's nothing in here?" Mallory- "Those bags." Canard- "What about em?" Mallory- "They're it." Davis- "Whaddo you mean they're it?" Mallory takes the bags and opens them. Mallory- "These are it. These are what we need to get outta here." Canard- "That's it? That's all we need?" Mallory- "Acording to Lucretia. (they follow Mallory toward the door) Let's get outta here." As they walk out of the cave they see a group of ducks coming towards them, with one particular duck leading them. It was obviously Graccus because he was wearing sunglasses and was very aware of his surroundings. Davis- "We gotta move." They run to the left in hopes of getting away but they were stuck. Graccus- (as they run) "Get them." They hit a dead end. Mallory- "Now where do we go?" Canard- "Up." They stand there for a second. All of a sudden a shot is fired, just missing them. They quickly start climbing the tall rocky hill. Mallory- (while climbing) "And of course they're weapons work and mine don't." They get to a small landing where they rest. Mallory takes the stones out of the white poutch. Mallory- "We've gotta get thses in the right order." Canard looks at one of the stones and sees a design on it. Canard- "Wait a minute. I've seen this design before. Come on." They climb up farther. Davis is climbing when one of the rocks his foot is on crumbles, causing him to fall. Canard and Mallory slow. Davis- "Keep going." Canard and Mallory get to the top. Canard- "Here." He goes up to a rock that has six holes with six different designs in each one. Mallory places the rocks in the holes matching the design. They back away and a portal opens up. They are about to walk into it. Mallory- "Davis." She turns to help Davis. She gets on her stomache and stretches out her hand to help him. Mallory- "Davis give me your hand." They stretch but can't reach. Just as they're about to clasp hands one of the ducks grabs him and pulls him down. Davis- "GO! Get outta here." Mallory- "Goodbye Davis." Mallory gets up and she and Canard walk through the portal.  
At the pond the ducks are gathered in the main area. Wildwing- "This is taking way too long." Duke- "There's gotta be something we can do." Just then the Drake 1 alarm goes off. Tanya- "There's a juge disturbance downtown." Wildwing- "We gotta check it out." Nosedive- "Yo what about Mallory and Canard?" Wildwing- "Like Lucretia said. It could take hours before they get back. Besides they can handle themselves."  
Mallory and Canard step out of the portal and find themselves in the raptor surrounded by drones. Mallory- "I knew she was up to no good." Dragonnus- "Well hello again Canard. And Mallory of course it's always a pleasure to see you." Mallory- "The feeling is definately not mutual." Dragonnus- "Ah well it doesn't matter (Cammelian and Seige put chains on their wrists. A crain then comes and hooks onto their chains, raising them into the air and moving them over a giant tub of acid) Because in about 5 minutes you'll be obliturated."  
Wildwing stops the migrator in the middle of the city. Tanya- "Well this is it." Nosedive- "Yeah but there's nothing here." Wildwing- (looking through the mask) "That building. (he points to the building in front of them) it's the raptor." They run up to the door of the building. Wildwing- "Duke pick the lock." Duke- "Aye you got it." After a while of messing with the lock the door opens. Duke- "Piece a cake." Wildwing- "Let's go, but be on your guard." They carefully enter the raptor. Duke and Wildwing stop against the wall just before a corner. Wildwing peaks around the corner and sees about four hunter drones. Duke- "Drones?" Wildwing- "Yeah, about four, probably more. (they take a pause) You ready? (Duke nods) Let's go." They turn the corner. The two of them easily take out the four drones. Duke- "We must be on the right track."   
Grin, Nosedive, and Tanya are walking down another hall when they turn the corner and see Seige at the other end of the hall. Seige- (spotting them) "Hey!" He chases after them. Nosedive- "Oh man!" Tanya- "Wildwing did say to be careful." They trun a corner and run into Wildwing and Duke. Wildwing- "What's the rush?" Tanya- "Duh. Seige. He's right behind us." Wildwing- "Let's move." The ducks go around another corner. Instead of following them Seige teleports.  
Dragonnus is about to drop Mallory and Canard into the acid. Seige teleports in. Seige- "We've go company sir." Just after he says this a door opens and the ducks come running through. Mallory- "Drake 1 must've picked up on the energy from the portal." Canard- "Who's Drake 1?" Mallory- "Not who, but what." Canard- "Oh." Canard has a confused look on his face. Dragonnus- "I see you've come to join your friends." Wildwing- "Wrong Lizard Lips. (He looks through the mask to see how to close the tub of acid and release Mallory and Canard. Them he shoots a puck from his wrist launcher which hits a lever, closing the tub, then pushes a button on the wall to drop Mallory and Canard. They run over to Tanya who releases their chains) They're joining us." Dragonnus- "Get them." They all split up and start fighting. Canard, Mallory, and Wildwing are trying to handle Dragonnus. While Nosedive is taking on Wraith he gets hit in the sholder by a fire ball and goes flying across the room. The group gathers around Nosedive. Tanya- "He needs attention fast. We gotta get him back to head quarters." They start to leave. Canard- "This isn't over Dragonnus. We'll be back." They leave. Dragonnus- "Oh I'm counting on it."   
The ducks enter the pond and take Nosedive to the infirmery. Wildwing- "Will he be ok?" Tnaya- "He'll be fine, but he'll only be able to use one arm for a couple of weeks." Everyone but Tanya leaves. Mallory is obviously very angry. They enter the Rec Room. Mallory- (angry) "Where is she? Where's the little traitor? (just as she says this Lucretia comes out of the kitchen) YOU!" Mallory runs toward her but Canard pulls her back when Mallory is two inches form Lucretia. Mallory- (while struggling to get free from Canard) "You had this planned the entire time! You could've killed us! Thanks to you Nosedive is in the infirmery without the use of this right arm!" Canard- (to Lucretia) "Get outta here. (Lucretia leaves. Canard is still struggling with Mallory) You have to learn to control yourself." He lets her go. Mallory- "I can control myself. (Canard gives her a look like Yeah Right) Except for when I'm mad. (Canard just keeps looking at her. Mallory tries to avoid looking at him. She can't take it any longer) What?!" Canard- "I just don't understand you." Mallory- "Whaddo you mean?" Canard- "I mean I don't understand you. You're like a treasure chest. (Mallory gives him a confused look) Just hear me out. You're like a treasure chest. People want in. They wanna know what's inside. But the chest is locked and the key is burried at the bottom of the ocean, only letting people see what's on the outside. There ofr the only way to get the chest open is if the lock comes apart. Ya get what I'm saying?" Mallory- "Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to swim down and get the key." Mallory leaves. Leaving Canard standing there in thought.  
Wildwing is in the kitchen making a sandwich. Canard comes in. Canard- "Hey (looks at the sandwich) Penut butter, mustard, manaze, and hot sauce? You're not pregnant are ya wing?" Wildwing- "No. This is for Dive." Canard- "Oh. He's not pregnant is he?" Wildwing- "No. He just likes this kind of food." Canard- "So how's he doin'?" Wildwing- "He's fine. Just being a baby. (they don't say anything for a while) Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Canard- "Hu? Oh no not really. So tell me how are things going with the team?" Wildwing- "Fine. Things are fine." Canard- "You sure? 'Cause I was just talking to Mallory and-" Wildwing- (cutting him off) "Hey Canard. Now that you're back (he takes off the mask and puts it in Canard's hands) I think you should be team captain again." Canard- (surprised) "What? No. You're doing great. What makes you think I should be captain?" Wildwing- "Well I don't know Canard! Could it be the fact tha you were team captain to begin with!? I just got stuck with the job!" Nosedive- (form another room) "Hey Wildwing where's my sandwich?" Wildwing- (yelling back at him) "In the kitchen." Canard- "Wing are you alright?" Wildwing- "Fine. It's just- " Nosedive- (yelling from another room) "Yo Wing where's my sandwich?" Wildwing- (sighs) "I really think you should be team captain." Wildwing takes the sandwich and leaves. Canard has the mask in his hands and is very confused with what just happened. Duke comes in. Duke- "So. Did ya get a tour of the place yet?" Canard- "No. Actually I didn't." Duke- "Well how 'bout it?" Canard- "Sure." Duke leads him out of the room. Canard puts the mask in a poutch around his waist.  
Seige- "What now Lord Dragonnus?" Dragonnus- "I'll tell you what! First we relocate the raptor. Then we find a way to get rid of those ducks once and for all!" The raptor takes off.  
Wildwing knocks on a door. Wildwing- "Dive open up it's me." Nosedive opens the door and when he does it's like he sees something that startles him. Nosedive- (startled) "Woah!" He does a double take to make sure it's really Wildwing. Wildwing- "What's wrong with you? You're acting as if you've never seen my face before." Nosedive- "Not for a long time. Where's the mask? And What took you so long? I'm starving." Nosedive takes the sandwich from Wildwing. Wildwing- "I gave it to Canard. And you have a busted arm not a busted let. Get your own stuff from now on." Nosedive- "Why'd you give the mask to Canard?" Wildwing- "'Cause he was team captain first. I was just stuck with the job." Nosedive- "Sure there's nothing more than that?" Wildwing- "What're you talking about?" Nosedive- "Well ever since Lucretia got here you've been acting strange. You've got the hots for her don't ya?" Wildwing- "No. Ew. No way-" Nosedive- "Alright, alright calm down. It's just a thought. So what is the reason? (Wildwing is about to say something but Nosedive cuts him off) And don't tell me it's because he was team captain first." Wildwing- "Alright you want the tructh. I have feelings for Mallory. And I want to do something about them, but I could never do that as team captain." Nosedive- "See now that makes more sense. So are ya gunna do anything about it now?" Wildwing- "I don't know. I want to but we see each other every day and if it didn't work out it would be weird. I just.... I need to know if she feels the same way." Nosedive- "Consider it done." Nosedive goes to leave but Wildwing stops him. Wildwing- "Dive don't. I need to do this on my own. But thanks." Wildwing leaves. 


End file.
